


The Perfect Present

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, otp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: Usagi searches for the perfect Christmas present for Mamoru.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irritablevowel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritablevowel/gifts).



> This was written as a Sailor Moon OTP Secret Santa gift!  
> I'm so sorry that it took me extra long to get this to you!! Enjoy! :)

**Days until Christmas: 14**

Usagi stood on the department store elevator, tapping impatiently as it made its ascent. The holiday music that sang overhead was interrupted by an advertisement for men’s cologne, marketing the new scent as the perfect holiday gift.

“As if,” she grunted; she knew better. The Men’s Wear sign rolled by, and Usagi tugged at the zipper on her coat – it was time to get down to business.

Streams of silver and gold decorated the displays, and pictures of happy couples were littered everywhere. Fingers squeezing her bottom lip, her attention shifted from one item to the next as she quickly deemed each unacceptable. She glanced down at the diamond ring that sat proudly on her finger, and scowled. Stupid Mamoru and his stupid perfect gift.

“I got Rei and Makoto done!” Minako sang, running up from behind with a large shopping bag swinging from her wrist. “Did you find anything?”

“No.” Usagi’s mouth fell into a frown. “Nothing here is right,” she groaned, her shoulders dropping in defeat. She should have known she wouldn’t find anything in a department store.

“You know it’s not a contest, right?” Minako ventured. “I’m sure Mamoru will love anything you get him,” she said, laying a reassuring hand on Usagi’s arm.

“I know.” She sighed. “And it’s the thought that counts, and blah blah blah,” she huffed, and rolled her eyes. Her friends just didn’t get it.

It all started three years ago when Usagi had lifted Mamoru’s pocket watch from the nightstand early one morning, and snuck out to get it repaired. The look on his face when she presented him with the now-ticking heirloom was worth more than anything else in the world. He reciprocated on the anniversary of their first official date with a personalized key to his apartment, complete with a pink, bunny print wrap, and a keychain that sparkled almost as brilliantly as the ginzuishou.

Each occasion brought rise to their friendly competition, both knowing that the other would love whatever it was they received – extravagant and meaningful or not. Last year they had vowed to put an end to their quest for the best gift, but then Mamoru proposed, completely cancelling out _that_ deal. And while they had their obligatory “let’s not overdue it this year” conversation, Usagi knew her husband had something up his sleeve.

Usagi tried to listen as Minako rattled off a list of awful suggestions, nodding accordingly at the appropriate moments. Why had she waited so long to start thinking of something? She pulled at her scarf, and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead – she was definitely getting too worked up over this. The knot in her stomach continued to swell, and she pulled Minako down with her to take a timeout on a nearby bench.

 

**Days until Christmas: 6**

Sitting at her favourite window seat at the Crown Arcade, Usagi put the final touches on her present, grinning wildly at the (almost) perfectly wrapped box. She pushed it back to admire her work before cramming unused bits of paper and stray strands of tape into a plastic bag. Gathering her belongings, she bounded over to the counter.

“Here are your scissors back,” she said, handing them over to Motoki, who shoved them into the front of his apron.

“You look happy,” he noted, returning a smile.

“I am,” she beamed. “I got Mamo-chan the ultimate Christmas present,” she boasted.

“Ooh, what is it?” Motoki rubbed his hands together, and leaned in. He loved being privy to the Chiba gift war, and Christmas was definitely the best of the battles.

“I’m not telling you,” Usagi snorted, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes as she placed a protective hand on the gift.

“Come on,” he pleaded, lower lip protruding as he gave his best puppy-dog performance.

“It’s a secret.”

“Is it something dirty?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  

“Motoki!” She yelled, cheeks reddening.

“That’s what I’m going to think if you don’t tell me what it is.” He shrugged, turning to collect the empty glasses sitting and used plates on the counter.

“I’ll tell you _after_ he opens it,” she promised. “I don’t want you ruining the surprise.”

“I’d be offended if that hadn’t happened before,” he admitted sheepishly; Usagi was right to be wary. “Milkshake?” he offered, beginning to gather the ingredients without waiting for an answer.

“Yes please!” Her back straightened, and smile widened. “I’ve had craving for one _all week_ ,” she said, already able to taste the sweetness on her tongue. She pulled her phone from her pocket as Motoki scurried around to make her order.

“Do you think it’ll snow for Christmas?” she asked, opening the weather app on her phone only to be disappointed. Usagi dreamed of that storybook Christmas morning, and waking to find a blanket of snow covering the sleepy city. It had been six years since snow had fallen for the holiday.

“I don’t think they’re calling for it.” Motoki confirmed; even after all these years he hated delivering any sort of bad news to the blonde.

“Too bad,” she murmured. Dejected for only a moment, all traces of disappointment vanished as Motoki placed a frosty glass in front of her.  

Usagi glanced at the large clock on the wall; she still had about ten minutes. With her milkshake in hand, she bided her time watching the arcade bustle around her. Children fought over coins and controllers, while cliques of teenagers huddled in booths, gossiping and giggling, enjoying sweet treats and fried foods. Warm tears welled, and the pang of nostalgia tickled the back of her throat; it felt like they had lived a lifetime since that had been them. A familiar figure caught the corner of her eye; of course he was early.

“Finally got your milkshake, I see,” Mamoru said, planting a kiss on his wife’s cheek before shedding his jacket and sliding onto the stool beside her. He greeted Motoki with a quick hello, which he returned with a steaming cup of coffee – the best in Tokyo.

“I did,” Usagi confirmed, bending forward for another sip.

“What’s that?” Mamoru asked, motioning to the box.

“Your present,” she cooed, sliding it closer towards him. “You’re going to _love_ it,” she baited.

“I’m sure I will. And l I got you something _you_ are going to _love_ ,” he added, a smirk pulling at his lips as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

“I bet I will. But not as much as you’ll love what I got you,” she replied, batting her lashes and flashing a saccharine smile.

“We’ll see,” he challenged.

“Yes, we will.” Usagi cocked her eyebrow – it was on.

 

**Days until Christmas: 0 Days**

Usagi woke on Christmas morning to the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment. She padded into the open living room, smiling at the tiny tree decorated with strands of popcorn and sparkling decorations made of glitter, which Mamoru had already plugged in – mostly for her.

“Morning!” She yawned, stretching her arms and pulling her robe tightly around her waist.  
“It smells great,” she said, walking up behind Mamoru to inspect his handiwork. She stood on the tips of her toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Look out the window,” he urged as he flipped French toast in the frying pan.

“It’s snowing!” she exclaimed, palms pressed against the pane as she watched the tiny flakes fall from the sky.

“Just like you wanted it to,” Mamoru remarked, glancing over his shoulder at his giddy wife, who remained at the window, her breath fogging up the glass.

“Oh my god, did you do this?” Usagi gasped, jaw dropped and brows raised. “Is _this_ your present?” she asked, gesturing wildly to the weather outside - there was less chance of her winning now. After battling monsters and saving the world, controlling the weather didn’t seem that far-fetched.

“No,” he chuckled, enjoying the blush that crept over her ears. “So far, my only miracle is breakfast,” he said, motioning for her to join him at the table.

With breakfast finished, dishes cleared, and many compliments paid to the chef, Usagi was bursting at the seams to exchange gifts. As Mamoru settled on the couch with a day-old newspaper, she ran to the tree and grabbed the box she had wrapped nearly a week before.

“I want you to go first,” she said, taking the paper from his hands and replacing it with her present. “I can’t wait any longer!” Her eyes sparkled, and her entire body radiated with excitement as she took a seat beside him.

Knowing better than to argue, Mamoru began untying the ribbon, his mind racing with ideas of what it could be. Usagi’s knee began to bounce as he peeled the tape from the seams. She had resist the urge to grab the box and open it herself.  He lifted the lid, and pushed back the tissue paper, his brow knitting when he found the contents.

“Tiny silk slippers?” he asked, taking them from the box to inspect them carefully. “Is this for a doll or something?” he wondered, searching for some inscription or _some_ clue.

“There’s more in the box.” Usagi suppressed a smile, waiting for Mamoru to be struck with realization. Setting the slippers aside, he continued to pull out the tissue, soon finding a picture frame with a very familiar child’s drawing.

“Chibi-Usa drew just before she –“ The words died in his throat, and his heart began to race. He put the picture down, and turned to face Usagi.  “Are you –”

She nodded, clasping her hands over his.

“I’m going to be a father?” he choked. Usagi nodded as a swell of emotions played across his face. Having seen their futures, he knew it was bound to happen at some point, but nothing could have prepared him for the news. It was only a few years ago since they had met Chibi-Usa, and now here she was, ready to come crashing into their world again. He enveloped Usagi in his arms, hugging her tightly and showering her with kisses as the only way to express what he felt. He placed his palm against her stomach, and tears swept in to blur her vision.

“Usako?” he whispered, running fingers through her golden hair as she curled up beside him, head resting on his shoulder.

“Mhmm?”

“You win.”


End file.
